A Knick of the Knife
by Tibit
Summary: Dr. Cox meets a kid that will change his life
1. Chapter 1

Ya know somtimes it's good to write about things that have happend in your life. It really does help, so if this doen't meet the personalities of the caraters I'm sorry becuse I don't care! This is my story in more than one ways 'kay? Now on with the fic!

Blood can mean differnt things to differnt people. For example to a person who is bleeding to death on the sidewalk they really want it, but to those god-loveing hippocrites it is life. To docters, it keeps paitents alive most of the time, yet to others still it can be almost a hipnotic thing why i don't really have a clue. As a docter you're supposed to know all of this stuff along with making people better, but when somthing happens that could've been stopped by just having sombody to talk to it motarfiing. When somthing happens in a hospital that hits you hard you tend to see it all over the place. Like when sombody kills themself or a paitent was brought in for buring thier own flesh on purpose it tends to stick with you for a while. Out of all the people who hurt themselves the people who cut always made a good point, but to me it didn't make sense untill she came in and turned my prosective around.

"Hello miss garcia, i'm dr cox and this is betsy"  
"hi"  
"You where brought in here because you passed out over a sink of water is that right"  
"yeah"  
"when you got here you where already breathing again, but when the parametics got there you had already gone several mintents before they got you breathing"  
"thats what i was told"  
"so you don't have any idea what i'm talking about"  
"No i know what you're talking about, but i don't see why i'm still here if i'm better"  
"Maybe it's because your parnets are paying for you to be here, or maybe it's the bandages on your writes"  
"B-bandages"  
"Yes you know those things that you put on cuts when they bleed"  
"I know that, but why do i have them"  
"beacuse after things seddled down we found scars and cuts all over your arms"  
"I-I don't know what yu're talking about"  
"I think you do, but as much as much as i'd love to stay and talk i have other paitents to take care of ok"  
"ok" 


	2. Chapter 2

When you're a paitnet in the hospital it can get pretty boring exspecially when your doctor is Perry Cox and some werid boy called Besty.

"Good Afternoon Brittney"  
"Hello Betsy"  
"My name is not Besty. Anyway I came to cheack on your arms"  
"There isn't anything there! You people keep all your sharp things 10 miles away from me anyway"  
"Yes but still"  
"Go away Besty your other paitents need you"  
"Fine"  
"Bye Bye"

'Why does she get to me so badly. I mean she treats me just like Perry, but he doesn't get to as much. Thats it! I'll get Perry to talk to her! He'll knock some sense into her! Ah...I'm so good'  
"Perry"  
"What did you call me"  
"Dr. Cox"  
"Alright now shoot"  
"I need you talk to one of my paitents"  
"Now Newbie why would I do that"  
"Beacuse I asked"  
"Sorry but wrong-O. Now Shoo"  
"But Dr. Cox"  
"FINE I'll talk to him! Who is he"  
"She's the girl who almost drowned in the sink"  
"Brittney"  
"Yes"  
"Okay I'll go after my shift"  
"You primose"  
"Newbie"  
"Umm I gotta go! Thanks"

'Note to self kill JD later. Cheack. 3 more hours till I have to talk to the brat. Why the hell did he ask me though? He knows how much I hate kids. Just think of it this way Perry the sooner you talk to her the sooner you can go the bar'  
"Hello Perry! Did Betsy's feelings get hurt"  
"I don't know. Wait a minte! What did you call me"  
"Perry"  
"Why"  
"That's what Besty calls you"  
"Wait a minte kid! You can't call Newbie that. I'm the only one who can tease him." 'Killing JD goes to the top on my list of things to do'  
"Okay"  
"Do..you want to...t-talk"  
"That was unxepected"  
"Don't push it"  
"right will do"  
"So do you want to or not"  
"Yeah, but could you bring me somthing edible to eat"  
"Like what"  
"A chiken fried steak from the Cafertiea"  
"Sure I'll have one of the nurses bring it ok"  
"Ok"  
"Now can we talk"  
"Yeah"

oOoOo

Hee hee I'm so mean bye bye! 


End file.
